The present invention relates to an amusement device and more particularly relates to a soccer type game adapted to be played in a swimming pool.
Above ground swimming pools are relatively inexpensive and accordingly, are widely available and used. However, due to their limited depth (usually four feet or so) a number of activities which would normally be enjoyed in larger swimming pools and inground swimming pools are not suitable. Thus, for example, these pools are generally not suitable for diving and/or swimming of any distance.
However, pools are still considered desirable for cooling off on a hot day and for relaxation purposes. There have been a number of adaptations of games for such pools and these have included versions of games such as basketball and/or volleyball. Examples of such games are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No 3,582,078 which teaches a hoop ball type of arrangement; U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,887 which teaches the combination of a pair of basketball backboards with a volley ball net suspended therebetween; and applicant's co-pending application Ser. No. 08/169,990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,849 which relates to a volley ball type of game.
While such games can be enjoyable, there is always a demand for different types of games which can be played in swimming pools and particularly, in above ground swimming pools.